Some good company
by anthonydaniel.larsen
Summary: Nick being lazy and sick again. Who better to help him than carrot's herself?


"Some good company"

By Anthony D. Larsen

Nick glances at Judy as he lies on his soft warm bed. Nick let's out a loud rough cough as he sits up. He lowers back down with his moaning. Nick rubs his sore throat with his two fingers on his right hand. Judy walks up to Nick and noticed him with no shirt, no pants and no tie. Judy blushes a little and quickly covers Nick's furry nude body with a thin white blanket.

"You need to rest and stay warm. It's chilly outside in January," said Judy.

Nick nods and coughs again.

"Ohhhhh, it hurts Judy. Just my luck," moan Nick.

Judy snaps her fingers and runs into the messy kitchen.

"Seriously do you even clean up?" she asks.

Nick coughs again and covers his eyes with his right arm.

"H-hello, sick here…again," said Nick.

Judy rolls her eyes and looks back at Nick's dirty messy kitchen. Dirty dishes are right by the sink. Witch is filled with water and greasy towels. She never likes his awful kitchen and she does not want to enter it to get medicine for Nick. The sound of the rough cough from Nick hears her ears again. Judy sighs and walks into the kitchen. She avoids the dirty towels on the tile floor. Judy leaps over the tile and makes it to the cupboards over the sink.

She opens them up and the doors breaks off its hinges.

"Really Nick, this place is like a pig sty," said Judy. "When you get well you need to clean up, otherwise I am not coming back here again," said Judy.

Judy's words hurt Nick's stomach, as if he wanted to shout back, but still very sick in bed. He wants to respond but not be rude or feel offended in any way. Nick turns his head slowly to his kitchen and noticed it being very messy and very dirty too. With all the greasy towels, the dirty dishes and some of the left over foods on the counter, this makes Nick a bit gag and feels like he wants to throw up.

Nick looks away from his kitchen.

"You mean, never ever come back to my apartment until I clean up?" asks Nick.

Judy finally finds some medicine in a plastic bottle over the sink. She takes it and reads the label on the front of it. "Soothe sore throat and coughing, perfect." Judy leaps over the tile in the kitchen and closes the door behind her. She still seems a bit grossed out from the sight of the kitchen, not to mention the smell. Judy walks back to Nick in his bed. She noticed him still in the fury nude. Judy shakes her head with a weak smile.

"Seriously, why do you sleep naked?" she asks.

Nick slowly turns to Judy and does a cunning smile, showing his white teeth.

"Does this make you uncomfortable? Because I didn't do this just to empress you or make you do it. I didn't want to make you do this too, if you don't want too. I stripped my clothes so you won't have to change me," said the sick fox.

Judy opens up the medicine bottle and sets the lid on the counter near Nick's bed. She glances at Nick just watching him feeling very miserable and very weak too. Nick lets out another rough cough and breathes in his hard breath. She raises the medicine bottle over Nick's mouth and drops a few drops of the blue cough medicine. Nick licks the blue liquid and then coughs very hard with his back siting up. Judy lowers Nick back down on his pillow. "Take it easy Nick, you'll get well soon," she said.

Nick nod's his head and shuts his eyes. Judy runs into the bath room to grab a damp clean towel. She runs back and places it on Nick's forehead. Judy watches as Nick dozes off into his slumber. Just being amazed by his appearance and weak condition, she feels the urge to kiss his right fury check, but she hesitates. Judy kneels back up on her feet and looks around the TV for any books or magazines to read to pass the time.

A book has caught her eyes on the self. Judy walks up to the self and grabs a magazine from the top. She lands back on her feet and walks back to Nick. Judy relaxes on a wooden chair.

Nick now feels sorry for what Judy said about his place.

"J-Judy…" said Nick.

Judy closes the book and waits for more of Nick's words. Nick opens his eyes and slowly turns to Judy.

"Did you really mean that?" asks Nick.

"Mean what?" asks Judy.

Nick's lips trembles and he lets out a sniff. Nick turns his head back into the upward position. A tear comes down his right fury cheek.

Judy grabs a napkin and whips the tear off. "It's ok, you can tell me," she said.

Nick lets out a loud rough cough and then pants very hard with his chest heaving rapidly. Nick opens is eyes to reveal his green color looks in them.

"Did you really mean you'll never come back if I don't clean this place up?" asks Nick.

Judy's rabbit ears rise up and her eyes widen with surprised.

"Well…" she stops for a moment. "I did mean it, but not anymore. It's just that you've been sick again and I had to take care of you, again. I think it's because of you're filthy apartment is making you sick again. I'm just saying that you need to clean up and get rid of some germs that might be swarming in them. You've got to vacuum, dust, wash, mop and all kinds of things to do to clean," said Judy.

Nick coughs but not so very rough, more like a wheeze.

"Ok," coughs again. "Ok, I'll clean up, just don't go." Nick's eyes begins to get watery with emotion, even for a sick fox, he still feels the urge to cry. Judy already took Air Born to be immune to Nick's sickness sighs and shakes her head. Judy sets the magazine down on a desk near the bed, climbs onto Nick's bed, and puts the blanket over her body.

Nick feeling very worried about Judy being in bed with a sick person opens his eyes and turns them to Judy with her smile.

"Judy, you m-might get sick," he said.

"I took Air Born that allows me to be immune to sickness. You should try it," said Judy.

Nick nods. "Just don't go carrots, I need you and you are the only one who understands me and helped me. I promise I will clean up after I get better," Nick's eyes get watery again. "Just don't leave me," he cries.

Nick lets out a weak sob because of his sore throat. Judy pats Nick's head and his fury chest.

"Don't worry Nick, I'm not going anywhere," she said.

Judy hugs Nick and the sick fox just dozes off into his dream. Judy moves her mouth next to Nick's ear.

"I promise," she whispers.


End file.
